Unicorns Can't Dance
by Lady Damaris
Summary: Jareth finds a way to cheer up his daughter.


A deep sigh of boredom left the Goblin King's lips as his eyes wearily traced the script on the parchment before him. His gaze flicked to a separate sheet of the yellowed paper where he laid the tip of his quill to begin writing yet another sentence. Goblins hardly made good scribes and Jareth usually looked forward to the time of day reserved for copying documents; his study was peaceful, after all – not something one could say for most of the castle.

"Damn. I already wrote that line."

Dropping his quill, the king pinched the bridge of his nose in tired frustration. His eyelids fell shut, preventing him from seeing the small girl who slipped quietly in through the door that was barely parted. Padding barefoot up beside the large, wooden desk, Jade peered curiously at the king before alerting him to her presence.

"Daddy?"

The sudden noise caused Jareth to start, a smile relaxing his features as his eyes landed upon his daughter.

"Who are you talking to?" the small voice piped up once more. Flyaway white-blonde wisps seemed to float freely about the five-year-old's face, long hair untamed as surely as her father's. Her eyes belonged to her mother, however, pale green hues that were now open wide with wonder.

With a brief pause, the monarch turned in his chair, regarding her fondly before giving his answer. "Myself."

This seemed to amuse Jade who smiled as she climbed into her father's lap. "That's okay," she leaned up close to his ear and whispered in hushed tones, "I do that too."

Jareth pursed his lips in amusement. "Good to know." His arms easily encircled the girl, taking this opportunity to enjoy a small break from work. "How is my angel?"

Upon hearing his question Jade frowned, slumping a little. "Bad," she muttered shortly.

"Why is that?" the king asked softly, using his hand to tilt her face upward so he could see her.

Heaving a great sigh, Jade continued. "Pinky said I'm ugly," she huffed, pouting.

Jareth's brows knitted angrily as he thought to himself how best to punish someone who called his princess ugly.

"Well, they're wrong," he reassured her, his lips nearly forming a pout to mirror her own. Blinking, he realized he didn't even know who 'they' was. "...Who is this Pinky, anyway?"

Watching her father a moment, Jade hopped off of his lap, taking hold of his billowy sleeve in her fist. With a tug she urged him to stand and slipping her tiny hand into his she silently commanded him to follow as she pulled him out of his study. Determined, Jade marched down the corridor, navigating until she found her bedroom and lead her father inside.

"That!" she declared loudly, pointing an accusatory finger. "...is Pinky."

Jareth's eyes followed, landing on a pink stuffed unicorn toy that was at least half the size of Jade. Its button-eyes stared innocently back as it sat upon the foot of her bed, the toy oblivious to its crime.

Whipping around on her heel, Jade folded her arms and looked up at the king, her cheeks puffed out angrily – a look which Jareth found intolerably cute, though he managed to keep his expression all business as he spoke. "Leave this to me."

Jareth's hands perched upon his hips as he strode menacingly up to the unicorn. "So... I heard you said some mean things to my daughter," he addressed it, eyes narrowing disdainfully as he regarded the furry culprit. Sitting upon the edge of the bed, Jareth took up the stuffed beast, using a hand curled about the back of its neck to make its head shake 'no'.

"He's lying!" Jade shouted, pointing and jumping up and down, though she was now smiling brightly. Oh, this unicorn was in so much trouble now. "Bog him! Bog him!"

Glancing to his daughter, Jareth's eyes glinted as he fought to keep his own smile from surfacing. "Wait," he whispered. Bringing the unicorn's muzzle to his own ear, Jareth nodded casually as if listening to it utter something in secret. "Oh, really?" Lowering the toy he went on. "Pinky just told me something very interesting."

Jade's eyes widened and she drew near, gripping the end of her bed in suspense.

"He confessed. And said that the only reason he said those mean things was because he's jealous."

"Jealous?" Climbing onto her bed, Jade rested on her calves and looked back and forth between the unicorn and her father.

"Jealous. He said he thinks you're the most beautiful maiden in all the land, and that he wished he were as pretty as you."

Grinning wide, Jade toppled over into a pile of giggles, the monarch at last revealing his own grin.

"And," Jareth continued. "Pinky also said that he's sorry and wants to know if you'll still be his friend."

Sitting up, Jade's lips twisted as she thought. "Well... okay." Smiling, the girl's arms looped about the stuffed creature's neck in a hug.

"There, all better," Jareth murmured before blinking. "Wait a minute."

Jade loosened her grip, looking up curiously as her father lifted Pinky to his ear again.

"He wants to know if you'll seal the friendship by dancing with him."

Tilting her head, the girl seemed to ponder this, as well. "Okay!" Hesitating, Jade pulled Pinky away from her father's grasp and set him aside. "But Daddy, you have to take Pinky's place." Shuffling closer she leaned up to the king's ear again. "Unicorns can't dance," she explained in a whisper.

Jareth's brows rose. "Of course," he chuckled, shaking his head. "How silly that would be."

The Goblin King lifted his daughter with a kiss to her brow and standing held her easily within his arm, his free hand taking one of hers. Jade's melodic laughter nearly drowned out the tune Jareth hummed as he happily spun his princess about the room.


End file.
